Pick Up
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Tao brought out his pocket computer and flicked it open. He peered at it for a second and then looked up at Frankenstein. "There's movement in the recovery room."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Tao brought out his pocket computer and flicked it open. He peered at it for a second and then looked up at Frankenstein. "There's movement in the recovery room."

Again, assuming the perfect ending of season 6.

* * *

**Pick Up  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Frankenstein closed his eyes, breathing in. Master was in his arms, his clothes torn and bloody after the battle; his blood was dripping steadily onto the floor, seeping past the makeshift bandages. But it was over for now, at least.

"Put Muzaka into the recovery room," Frankenstein said over his shoulder as he headed for Master's bedroom.

"Got it, Boss."

Everyone had gotten out alive – scathed, but alive. How long would it be until their luck ran out?

xOx

"It's been quiet these last couple days, huh?" Tao murmured, gazing into the depths of his tea.

Frankenstein smiled wanly at him. "Everyone has been resting, and the children haven't visited during that time either." They thought the household had collectively caught the flu again.

"Yeah, I know but-" Tao blinked and then straightened. He started digging into his pocket, handing Takeo his mug, who took it without question.

Tao brought out his pocket computer and flicked it open. He peered at it for a second and then looked up at him. "There's movement in the recovery room."

Frankenstein nodded, standing up. "I will be back shortly."

"Should we heat something up?" Tao asked, already on the verge of getting to his feet.

It would have been several days since Muzaka had last eaten, possibly even more. "Yes, it would be most appreciated. He probably won't be eating much," he added, "but it would be best to heat something for yourselves as well."

"Will do! Come on, you two," Tao said, hopping to his feet, "let's do it!"

Frankenstein left, hearing them discuss what they should bring out.

Muzaka was sitting on the edge of the bed when Frankenstein entered the recovery room. Only the scars he originally had were there, his recent injuries having not left a mark on his skin.

Muzaka tilted his head at him, an eyebrow cocked. "Hn, thought I smelled you."

"You would," Frankenstein said wryly, "seeing as this is my house."

"And Raizel?"

"…Still recovering," Frankenstein said after a pause. While Muzaka had shown he still had a werewolf's regeneration (faster than Frankenstein had expected, in fact), Master's own wounds were healing sluggishly in comparison.

Muzaka gave him a curt nod, his hands clenching the edge of the bed for a second. With a harsh sigh, he stood up, rolling his shoulders. "You got something to eat?"

"We do, but first-" Frankenstein nodded to the sets of clothes laid out on the other bed. "-it would be best if you changed into some clothes."

"Eh, fine."

xOx

Frankenstein didn't have to wait long outside and when Muzaka emerged, he had chosen a plain white shirt and light brown trousers. The shirt wasn't tucked in, nor was it buttoned up, swinging freely from his shoulders.

"_Everyone_ wears these shoes?" Muzaka grumbled, eyeing Frankenstein's slippers. "They'll come off if I lift my foot wrong." He shook his foot, testing it.

"They're only meant to be worn indoors – it's to make sure dirt isn't brought into the house."

Muzaka snorted, his lips twisting up into a small smirk. "To keep the house clean. Should have known."

Muzaka _had_ seemed amused by how much he'd tried to keep Master's house as clean as possible when they'd first met, but habits were hard to break after he'd worked in a laboratory for several years.

"The kitchen is this way," Frankenstein said as he began walking. Muzaka followed him without a word, though Frankenstein could hear him breathing in deeply every once in a while.

M-21, Takeo and Tao peered at them when they entered the living room and Frankenstein saw Tao elbow M-21 as soon as he clapped eyes on Muzaka. M-21 glowered at Tao in response.

"Gentlemen, you know Muzaka; Muzaka, this is M-21, Takeo, and Tao." They nodded as they were introduced, and Tao grinned, waving.

"Yo, it's good to see you're up!"

Muzaka didn't answer straight away, which was odd, and Frankenstein looked at him. He was frowning in puzzlement at Tao before he turned to Frankenstein, an eyebrow raised. "What did he say?"

A glance at the others showed a mixture of concentration, confusion, or surprise.

"Ah…" Of course. Muzaka didn't know a word of Korean.

* * *

I thought this would be 100 words at the very most again, pfft.

Shirtlessness is a werewolf trait, that's all I'm saying.

Frankenstein _will_ have to tell Muzaka about walking around 'half-naked' outside though. XDD

There will be a part 2 to this! For once, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: They should have thought this over first…

I'll be posting all the perfect season 6 ending Muzaka fics under Pick Up, so it won't get confused with 'more canon' Muzaka fics when we get more information. XD

Welcome to the Household can be all by itself, haha.

* * *

**Pick Up  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"Are you sure?" Frankenstein asked Karias, who nodded.

"I feel as though I haven't done as much as I could have done and Lord will be disappointed at my terrible representation of nobles."

He wasn't the _only_ noble in the house, M-21 thought, and he wasn't the only noble specifically ordered to come help them but M-21 kept quiet – Karias actually _could_ help in this situation, which was better than what he could do.

Frankenstein hummed and then said something to Muzaka. It was more guttural that most languages M-21 had heard, and Frankenstein was gesturing more as well. Muzaka snorted but twisted his lip up, nodding. M-21 avoided Tao's foot with practiced ease, not looking at the other man because he would have the same gleeful expression on his face he'd had for the last twenty minutes.

Tao wondering if his heart had belonged to someone related to Muzaka was bad enough, but now they had the time and weren't being attacked on all sides, the similarities between parts of their personalities was getting…obvious.

And that was before the fact that Muzaka was basically walking around without a shirt on. Tao wouldn't let _that_ go for a while, M-21 knew. Why hadn't Frankenstein said anything to him? Frankenstein wasn't releasing his aura in warning either, so did Frankenstein really not mind or was he still that tired?

Karias said something to Muzaka and then raised his hand with a flourish, pointing his fingertips at him. M-21 felt the weight of power on his shoulders for a brief second before it was gone.

It didn't look like anything happened, and even Muzaka seemed to think so, studying the rest of them.

"So did it work or not?" Muzaka asked, frowning.

Tao nodded. "Heh, yep!"

"Hn, sweet."

'Sweet'? That sounded pretty informal for a previous werewolf Lord, but from what he'd heard about the previous _noble_ Lord…

Except Frankenstein was peering at Muzaka, his expression bemused. "…Muzaka?"

"S'up?"

Frankenstein twitched.

Oh, shit, right – Karias had picked up Korean from the children at the school. It had taken a bit of convincing (or maybe Karias picking up the language from their heads) for him to stop using that.

Tao's shoulders started shaking, snickers escaping from his mouth.

Karias looked at their different reactions. "What's wrong?"

"I'll go get Rajak," Frankenstein said, his jaw slightly clenched as he turned on his heel and left the living room.

* * *

Sldkfad That was as close to super casual speech/text speech as I was willing to go. (And I couldn't really think of anything that fit anyway? Orz; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Muzaka does a little poking around the house.

* * *

**Pick Up  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Muzaka eyed the wall. He knew it led somewhere – he'd seen the others walk through it, but he didn't know what they did to get it to open since there wasn't a door. He placed his hand on the wall, leaning in to see if there was anything-

_Beep_.

He stepped back, hearing a faint '_hiss_' as part of the wall slid sideways to reveal a brightly-lit, white staircase. Hn. So he apparently had to touch the wall to open it; it wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen so far.

Even with his slippers, the sound of his footsteps were louder here, amplified. It wasn't enough to cover the hum of machines though. There wasn't anything covering the sharp tang of something else either. The house smelled strange, and now it looked like he'd found the source.

It wasn't something he could identify though, a mixture of things overlapping each other.

The scents of the people of the house were stronger there as well, with Frankenstein's being the easiest to pick out.

Once Muzaka reached the bottom, he looked around. The place was wider than the house, like Raizel's, actually, and he snorted, taking the first left, following the scents.

But why was the place hidden? Muzaka inhaled again and realised that the unmodified human scents were missing. Huh.

The scents led him to a set of double doors that slid back too. Inside was an even bigger room that looked like it could fit the entire house in it.

He walked in, glancing at all the machinery, his hands shoved in his pockets. There seemed to be lights everywhere – buttons, screens and on top of the machines as well.

Frankenstein was near one wall, his back turned to him, wearing a white coat.

There was something about all this, something that seemed almost familiar but he'd never seen Frankenstein wear that – it wasn't just that though, and he glanced around. The place was cleaner than even upstairs, everything gleaming and - that was it.

"Huh," he said, his eyebrows raised, and he saw Frankenstein pause, and then turn around, "I thought Raizel told you to quit."

The entire place was a laboratory, like where he'd been kept, the few brief times he'd gained enough consciousness to see where he was. This laboratory was different from what he'd heard about though, but it had been a long time since then as well.

"He had," Frankenstein said, and his white gloves were stained with yellow at the tips, "but the circumstances have changed."

"No kidding." But so long as Raizel knew, he didn't care.

Frankenstein was studying him now, his head at a tilt.

"What?"

"Hmm… I wonder…" Frankenstein said softly, peeling off his gloves and he dropped them inside a container as he walked past it.

"Yes, you will be perfect," Frankenstein said, nodding. He then smiled at him. "I require your assistance with something."

"Yeah?" Muzaka said, going over to where Frankenstein was, looking for what Frankenstein wanted help with. All he could see were more machines though. He couldn't help with those. "What with?"

"I am trying out a new recipe for a dessert – if you could eat a few and tell me what you think…?" Behind Frankenstein, the machine was splitting into two to reveal three rows of pink triangular…things with white flowers on top. He could smell chocolate too.

Hn. "Yeah, I can do that."


End file.
